Dance In The Dark
by brookegrace
Summary: I'm most definitely not supposed to show anyone, let alone this asshole, how insecure little miss Brooke really is. - This story will deal with mature themes. Read inside for better summary.
1. See No Evil

_So, I'm NOT good at math OR science, and because of this, my mind wonders in those classes. I get tons of story ideas and ideas for chapter updates to my already stories, and then I get home and poof – forgotten. Sooooo finally, I went out and bought myself a 'journal' and I've been writing all my ideas in them. This is the one that came to me during Bio today, and I hope I can write it as well as it sounds in my head. I plan on making this a 10-15 chapter fic. And don't worry – I'm still continuing the other ones I have. This story won't always be in Brooke's POV. Please review... they're crucial in the beginning chapters of a story!_

_Xx N_

-X-

Sometimes I try to picture a certain flower and I can't. I loved flowers – still do – but now, I appreciate their beauty in a different way.

I don't see the bright reds, or soft blues. I don't see the pollen drift away, or the petals bloom after a rainy day.

Now I smell the delicate scents that seem to define their serene beauty. I smell the softness that seems to evade most people. Sometimes when I'm around my favorite flowers, their smell can paint the picture in my mind of what it is, but I can never really see them. Not anymore.

When I was eight years old, I lost my eye sight. Sometimes I hate myself for it, but that's rare. Mostly I wish that I had lost it because of a more serious issue. But I didn't. I lost it because I was stupid, that's mostly why I hate myself. But like I said, that's rare.

Long story short, I hate having hazel eyes. I wanted blue ones. Cindy Crawford had blue eyes and Erick Connors had a crush on her. See, I liked Erick Connors, but he didn't like me. Cindy had the same color hair as me, same light skin color, but the only thing we had different was our eye color.

One day in the playground, I heard Cassy say how her mom would go in the bathroom and put drops in her eyes, then she would come out and her eyes were magically blue.

See, what I didn't know then was that her eyes weren't turning colors because of magic liquid, but because of contacts.

Rachel, my half sister, decided she wanted blue eyes too, so one day we went through our house until we found a little bottle that sounded just like the one Cassy had described.

Since it was my idea, I told Rachel I would do it first. She agreed, because secretly she was scared, even though she would have never admitted that to me.

It's funny, even at such a young age, we hated showing our fears and insecurities.

Anyways, Rachel dropped three drops in each of my eyes. It burned so badly that she said my face turned red. Through the pain, I figured that it was just the price to pay. After all, my mother did tell me that beauty had a price.

When I tried to open my eyes, they wouldn't. That's when I started panicking. Rachel got scared and called our mom, she was in her home office. I remember it took her twenty minutes before she finally came out to see what was wrong.

I guess when she realized that Rachel hadn't been kidding, and my cries weren't fake, she finally took me to the doctor.

They were able to cut my eyelids open with a sharp little knife, and my lashes grew back a few weeks later, but my eye sight never came back.

I guess maybe if Rachel had put in one less drop, or if my mom would have come see me a few minutes earlier, or maybe if I just would have been happy with myself, this would have never happened.

I don't hate it much because I guess in a way, my life is pretty much exactly how it would be if I did have my eyesight.

You see, Rachel_ is_ my eyes. She's my sister, my best friend, my other half, and through her it's like I can see everything that's around me.

She tells me if the guy that just bought me the drink at the bar is hot. She tells me if the outfit I'm wearing looks good. She tells me if it's sunny outside, or cloudy.

And yes, I like to know if it's sunny or cloudy. I like the way the sun warms my skin, and so I like to know if I should wear the skimpiest outfit possible so the sun can give me one of my greatest pleasures.

I guess I live through her.

I don't really know what I look like anymore, but if the amount of attention guys give me is any indication, then I'm pretty damn hot.

Rach says I am, but she says she's hotter. I can't really deny that, because I don't really know, but I still do. Just to mess with her, you know?

I do know that I have hazel eyes, because Rach always says how thankful she is that they're not white or creepy looking – that they're still normal. I also have dark hair, and it falls just bellow my boobs. I've always had dimples, and my skin has always been sorta pail. No matter how much I love the sun, it always seems to go right through me.

Anyways, I'm probably boring you with all of this, but I guess you gotta know what made me into this person if you want to understand my life.

I'm a party girl. A bitch. A slut.

I have tons of other colorful names, but I guess I don't need to dirty this anymore than those already have.

But my real name is Brooke Davis, and this is my story.

-X-

"Brooke," Rachel calls out, and just by the tone of her voice, I can tell that even if I pretend to still be asleep, she'll still bother me with whatever is bothering her.

"I'm sleeping," I reply, in my raspy voice, but like I predicted, she ignores my words.

"Brooke, it's the first day of school _at_ a new school," Rachel reminds me for the millionth time since we've arrived in Tree Hill, and I can only roll my eyes. I may be blind, but that doesn't break a habit.

"I know, Rach," I say annoyed, because sometimes I wonder if she thinks I'm some sort of crippled, retarded invalid.

"No, I don't think you do, _Brooke_," she says with extra emphasis on my name, and I can clearly hear her feet running from one side of the room to the other.

"I just don't understand why you're stressing over it," I say, shaking my head in something between defeat and annoyance, as I work my way up from my bed. We've only been in this new house for two nights, so I'm still a few steps off from the bathroom door, and I have to feel my way by placing my palm against the wall, but I predict that by tomorrow I'll be able to make my way there without help.

"Because the first day is crucial," Rachel explains in that tone that makes me feel like I'm five. "We have to look hot so we can establish that the new Queen Bees have arrived," Rachel finishes, and her words are slightly mumbled as she pulls what I'm guessing is an even sluttier shirt over her head.

I try not to laugh, because I know it won't settle well with her, but I do anyways. And because of that, she does the one thing I hate the most – she throws a pillow at me.

I hate it when she does that because I think it's unfair, but I guess I deserved it for laughing. Or so I tell myself.

A few minutes later, my makeup is immaculately done, my hair is falling in those lose curls that I wore as a little girl, and my jeans and dark, red blouse are hugging my curves perfectly.

Or so Rachel says.

She drives us to school in the blue beetle that we share. I wish I could drive, but I can't. I know how though, because sometimes Rachel lets me drive on the back roads. It's fun, and when she does that I love her all the more for it.

She knows I live for fun and sometimes that's the only thing that keeps me from falling into the darkness that seems to define my life.

"We're here," she says in her sweet voice, even though I can feel the car stopping, but I still offer her an excited smile.

Maybe if she wasn't so damn happy she would see that it was fake, but I'm kind of glad she didn't, because I like when she's happy, even if I'm not.

"Do we have all the same classes?" I ask once we walk out of the extremely cold guidance office, and I swear that my heart is beating a million beats a minute as I wait for her reply.

"We have, one, uhm, two, three classes together," she says as her hand locks with mine so she can quickly takes me to my first period, while still being on time to hers. She's not really one for perfect attendance, but secretly, I know she still kind of cares.

"How many classes are there all together?" I ask as my feet hesitantly try to keep up with her brisk step. I try not to sound nervous or scared, because I am Brooke Fucking Davis, but she knows I am.

She knows that change is my biggest fear, and moving to a new town is definitely a big change.

"Seven," she says, and by the way her warm breath hits my cheek, I know that she's looking at me, so I try my best to smile.

"I'll be okay," I say, trying to convince her, but even more so trying to convince myself.

"Are you sure?" she asks in her worried tone, and I can feel her step slowing down a bit. "We can go back to the office and request to have all our classes together," Rachel continues, and it makes me smile genuinely for the first time in a while, because it reminds me how lucky I am to have her, but I know we can't do that.

"I'll be fine, Rach," I say yet again, and I can sense that she doesn't quite believe me, but she doesn't fight it because she knows there's no sense in it.

"Okay," she drawls out slowly, as her feet stop and I hear the sound of muffled talking coming from somewhere to my left.

"I guess this is my class, huh?" And Rachel letting go of my hand is the only answer I need. We hesitate for a few moments, but the bell rings, and I know that's our cue to separate.

"Just ask someone to show you to your next class, okay? Just like the office lady said. And if not, just call my cell and I'll come walk you to it."

"Of course," I reply confidently with my raspy voice.

"I'll meet you after second period, and don't talk to any guys until I tell you if they're hot or not. Okay?" shes asks in that worried tone and I can't help the loud giggles that escape me.

I fucking love her.

"Don't worry, whore," I say as I reach out for the door handle.

"Shoulders back, chest out," Rachel calls out from somewhere down the hall, and I can only shake my head slightly before entering the classroom.

It's kind of awkward, because even though I can't see, I know every single person in there is looking at me. But that doesn't keep me from proudly showing off the smile I know drives men crazy, and drives women deep into envy.

A few seconds pass before the deep voice of the teacher introduces me to the class, and I already know by the way he's speaking that he's already warned everyone of making fun of the blind girl.

He tells me that there's an empty desk two feet to my right, and that I'll be sitting there, and I can only imagine the pissed off look that whoever used to sit there is giving me.

He tells me that theirs a book in braille on my desk, and that we're supposed to be silently reading. I only nod my head, as a lazy pointer finger begins to drift over a random page.

"_I realized what a ridiculous lie my whole life has been._" Is the first line I read before his voice pulled me away from the assignment.

I don't look at him, because there's no point, but I lift my head slightly, just so he knows that I'm acknowledging him.

"You don't look blind," he says almost accusingly, and all I can do is offer him a dimple smile.

"Thank you," I whisper back, still not looking at him.

"I'm Lucas," he says as his warm hand envelops mine in an unexpected handshake.

"I'm Brooke," I say, still smiling, but pulling my hand away from his. "But I can't talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you may be disgustingly ugly, and I do have standards," I say very seriously, but giggle slightly when he begins to laugh.

"I'm not disgustingly ugly," he assures me, but all I can do is raise one of my perfectly plucked eye brows at him.

"Is that so?" I ask, and I try not to pity myself because I really do wish I could see him.

"You could say I'm like a Leonardo Dicaprio," he says in tone of voice that I guess to be cocky, and this time it's my turn to laugh.

"Well then, Lucas, you must be lucky, because Leo has been my crush ever since I was six," I say through the sultry smile of mine, as I hear him chuckle.

"Davis, Scott, silence," the voice of her teacher says, causing my smile to fade instantaneously.

-X-

"So, tell me something about yourself," Lucas says to me as we walk to my next class. I already like him, wait, not in a _like like _way, but in a _I could totally use you to carry my books _way.

"I'm from California, for a long time I called squirrels, squallers, and I don't remember what a koala bear looks like," I say very seriously, and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Those are interesting facts," he says with a chuckle, and I feel his grip tighten on my arm as we turn a corner.

"What color are your eyes?" I ask, and I know he's probably looking at me oddly, but I can't help but ask.

"Blue," he says, and all I can do is nod my head.

"I like blue eyes."

"Your eyes are pretty."

"My eyes are useless," I say, and by now we've stopped walking, and I hear the familiar muffled talking coming from directly in front of me, so I only give him a small wave as I walk into the classroom and far away from him.

-X-

"Sorry I couldn't meet you at lunch," Rachel says once we're both in the car and she's speeding down the road.

"I understand," I say emotionless, because as much as I hate pitting myself, I still allow myself to do it sometimes. After all, I am a selfish bitch, and it's always me, me, me.

"You know that if you could cheer, I'd have brought you with," and that's when I try to shut her out, because the pang in my chest hurts too much.

When I was three, our mother signed us both up for cheer leading, and pretty soon, it was my favorite thing in the world. Still is, but most high school captains won't let a blind chick on the team.

I don't really blame them though, I wouldn't have either.

"I know," I whisper.

"Did you make any friends?" she asks, and I know that she's just trying to change the subject because she feels guilty deep down.

"Don't try to act like you care, Whore," I say bitterly, but can't help but smile when she slaps me on the shoulder.

"Fuck you, Slut," she retorts dryly, but I know she's smiling too.

"Did you fuck any hot guys yet?" I ask, earning another slap from her, but this time I slap her back.

"No," she says in mock humor, because she doesn't appreciate her sexuality being the punch line to a joke, but maybe she does, I don't really know. "You know I wait until the second day, keeps them waiting," she says seriously, but in a matter of seconds we're both laughing.

Once our laughter dies out, she asks me the same question, and all I can do is stick my tongue out.

"I did talk to a nice guy, sounded hot, his arms were strong, and he has blue eyes."

"Ooooh, what's his name?" she asks, actually interested.

"Lucas."

"Scott?" she asks slowly, and I have to think for a second before I nod my head slowly.

"You met him?" I ask, thinking this Lucas guy must be more good looking than I thought if Rachel remembers his last name.

"Ohh, I definitely met him," she says in a tone that screams seduction, and my throat suddenly feels very dry. "He asked me to go to a party with him tonight, which, by the way, you're coming to."

"Oh," is all I can, as I try to hide the obvious crushing feeling that my little seventeen year old self is feeling.

Typical, no coherent guy goes for the blind chick when they could have her equally hot _not _blind sister.

"Jesus, Brooke, could you sound any more excited?" she asks in annoyance, and it fucking pisses me off that she won't realize how annoyed_ I_ am.

"I just don't feel well," I lie, and I guess I must look more crushed than I feel, because she believes it.

"Yeah, you do look kind of shitty, we'll just have you sit this one out," Rachel says, and as I feel the engine of the car shut off, I waste no time in getting out of that hell hole.

-X-

I try to ignore Rachel as she gets ready for her little party with Lucas, but she makes it really hard when she's constantly running back and fourths and cursing her reflection.

I'm not jealous of her and Lucas, because I really don't like him - _honest_. It just pisses me off how she puts herself first and didn't even ask if it's okay for her to date him. She should know that if I find a guy worth describing to her, I find him worth fucking.

There's a knock on the front door, and I try not to smile when Rachel hisses, because I can clearly tell that she's not ready to leave the house.

But I definitely don't smile when she asks me to open the door, and since I'm trying to act un-phased by her 'dating' him, I open it, because I usually do this every time she goes out without me.

"Step right in, Lucas," I say in that bitter tone that I love to use on those I hate, and when he doesn't reply right away, I begin to wonder if he's deaf or something.

"You're her sister?" he asks dumbly, and then I realize that Rachel doesn't usually tell people that I'm blind. Actually, I didn't even know she told potential fuck buddies she had a sister.

"And you're wasting my time, so could you please come inside?" I say in a disgustingly sweet voice, but my face is anything but sweet.

"Uh, is this the same Brooke I met this morning?" he asks once the door has securely shut behind him.

"Yup, same old Brooke, Mr. Leo."

"Weird, you weren't showing your bitch before, now I know why you were sitting alone at lunch," he says in a tone that I haven't heard him use before, but my blood instantly boils as his words cut into me.

"Good thing you're just a one night thing, because I'm already fucking sick of you," I hiss in disgust as my secretly broken ego tries to recover, because I'm most definitely not supposed to show anyone, let alone this asshole, how insecure little miss Brooke really is.

"I guess it runs in the family: one day is all it takes for the slut sisters to move onto new prey," he says triumphantly, and my lips unwillingly part in shock, because if I'm not mistaken, he's just bashed the girl he'll be fucking, whom is my sister, right to my face. And he doesn't seem to regret it.

"Hey, stud," the voice of Rachel walking past me snaps me out of my utter shock, and by now I'm definitely fuming.

"You look incredible, babe," he whispers just loud enough for me to hear, and I know he's doing it on purpose. _That asshole!_

"You don't look too bad yourself," she purrs back, and by now I definitely feel like I'm going to explode.

_He thinks you're a fucking slut! _Is all I want to scream, but she's one of the driving factors into my terrible mood, and I already resent her a little for my current state, so I don't say anything. Because secretly and selfishly, I look forward to her getting fucked over.

_Thoughts?_


	2. You Are A Fever

_Thank you so much for the shown interest! Your reviews make me so, so happy! This is my current favorite story and I really hope you guys enjoy this update as much as the first. Sorry that it's so short.  
_

_The song is _U.R.A Fever_. I always listen to music while I write, and this song ended up being on repeat during the writing of this whole chapter._

_Xx N_

-X-

_Look at you forever  
Your eyes like a casino_

The smooth purr of a motor wakes Brooke up from her shallow sleep. Immediately though, her head perks. She tries to tell herself that she doesn't care if _they_ had a good or bad night, but secretly she does.

That's why she creeps down the hallway when the droplets of water escaping the shower head pulse through her ears.

She hasn't made it all the way down the stairs, but that tenuous feeling that someone else is in the room causes her to freeze.

"Waiting up for me?" the slurred, husky voice calls out through the darkness. _Her_ darkness.

She tenses momentarily, but the feeling is quickly shaken away and replaced with that sultry smile she's perfected.

"Rachel, actually."

"She's in the shower," he says so matter-of-factly that Brooke's brow raises in almost instinct.

"And why are you still here?" her raspy voice asks, because quite honestly she really doesn't know. And he can't possibly like Rachel enough to want to see her after a probable sex date. Which is, all that this asshole wants?

"Someone's not being very polite," he bites back in that overly polite tone of his, a chuckle added at the end just to make sure Brooke's blood is boiling.

"My apologies, _Lucas_," the brunette firework drawls out with a mock southern twang. "Would you like a drink of water, maybe a nice back rub?"

"Nah," he chuckles, and suddenly she can feel his breath inches from her face. It smells like alcohol and maybe coke, but she doesn't care much. "_Rachel_ already got my back covered earlier."

"You're disgusting," she spits, lips pursing.

"You're just pissed that I haven't offered a three some yet." His calloused fingers are now making impact with her naked collar bone, and it takes all of her strength to slap away his touch and the feelings it's bringing.

"Luke, I'm out of the shower!" Rachel's voice stops all of the obscenities that Brooke was about to throw at the blonde boy, and she thinks she's thankful for that, because it would have shown just how bothered by it she really is.

"That's my cue, Beautiful," he whispers into her ear, and for once she almost allows herself to melt into his warmth. _Almost_. "Maybe I'll pay you a little visit when I'm done with Rachel." And with that, he's gone.

-X-

_You are a fever  
You ain't born typical _

It's two hours later and she's tucked into her warm bed. The little encounter with Lucas left her feeling pretty tired, so thankfully sleep came quickly.

Her ipod also helped her drown out most of the sex noises, but she doesn't want to think or acknowledge that.

"Rach," she whispers half asleep when a warm body crawls under her covers. She's used to Rachel doing this, just like she does to Rachel sometimes. What she's not used to, is the circular patterns that are being rubbed into the milky skin of her arm.

"You get one more guess," he whispers into her ear, and weirdly enough she doesn't slap him or push him away.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asks calmly, as if this is completely normal and natural.

There's a short pause, so she takes the chance to count how many times her heart beats. She's not ready for his next words though.

"You looked lonely."

His words leave her momentarily speechless. Maybe because there's clear honestly in his voice. Maybe because there's a little hint of concern. Or maybe just because she _is_.

"I'm not lonely." But just because it's true doesn't mean she has to admit it.

"Whatever you say, Brooke," is his response, and any sign of a caring human being is wiped away.

"You should be getting back to your little partner."

"I like it right here."

"Well, I'm not just going to be one of your sluts. No matter what my sister might say, I actually have _some _standards," through the harsh words, there's a clear tone of vulnerability, and she instantly curses herself, because she knows that he probably noticed it.

"Alright," he says, no emotion in his words, and for the second time she desperately wishes she could see him.

The pressure of his body next to hers is quickly gone, and just as quickly her bedroom door closes.

Her bed doesn't feel so cozy anymore, she thinks.

-X-

_Keep it up son  
Go ahead and have her _

"So, how was your night with Lucas?" Brooke innocently asks as the two sisters drive to school. They were in a hurry this morning, so there wasn't much chatting exchanged between the two.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Rachel gushes, squealing slightly at the end.

Brooke definitely was not prepared for the lump that formed in her throat. Or the sinking feeling that took over her heart for a few seconds.

"That's great, Rach," Brooke manages to congratulate through an obviously forced smile.

"I know!" she agrees. "We're going on another date tonight."

"Isn't going on dates what you do to get into someone's pants?" Brooke asks, feigning confusion. "Cause, I mean, he's already gotten _there_," she adds jokingly, and Rachel seems to miss the bitterness.

"Funny!" Rachel laughs lightly. "He's so amazing, Brooke. Like, best fuck I've ever had."

"Oh."

"Like, last night after I showered, we did it four times - nine orgasms," Rachel continues, not caring to notice the obvious discomfort her sister is undergoing.

"Wow," Brooke manages to add, because as selfish as it is on Rachel's part, Brooke prefers it that she doesn't notice.

"I know!" Rachel squeals, which is really starting to annoy Brooke. "It was, like, mind blowing – earth shattering – uhhhhhhhhmazing!"

"Lucky you," Brooke says with dry sarcasm, but again, Rachel does not notice.

"He has a younger brother, uhm, Nathan, we could totally set you guys up."

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, Brooke," Rachel sighs in her over dramatic way. "We've been here for about a week and you still haven't fucked anyone."

"Because there's not anyone in this hick town worth fucking."

"Uhm, that's a lie and you know it - there's plenty of hot guys."

"No, I don't, Rachel," Brooke finally snaps, her husky voice rising. "On account of the fucking fact that I can't _see_ how 'hot' any of them are!" She throws her hands in the air, before urgently crossing them across her chest.

"B., I'm sorry," Rachel whispers in that sad voice that always comes out when Brooke's condition comes back to bite her.

By now the car has come to a stop, so it's safe for Brooke to assume that they've reached the school. And if that didn't give it away, the audible chatter of hormonal teens filters into the car.

"Just forget it," Brooke mumbles, reaching for the door handle.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Rachel calls out before the car door is slammed shut. An obvious Brooke Davis 'no'.

-X-

_Find a piece of silver  
Pretty as a diagram _

She storms through the hallways, and it's not until the bell signals that she should be in her first period, that she realizes that she has no idea how to get to the class.

"Fuck," she mumbles to herself, stopping her frantic walking to find solace against the hallway wall.

She doesn't have much time to catch her breath before she hears that very new, yet somehow familiar voice.

Letting her peep toe boots guide her towards the voice, she eventually finds herself opening a door, so that she's now hearing pleasured groans instead of voices.

"Brooke?" the now out of breath voice asks her in confusion when her not so secret entrance is noticed.

"Uh, sorry," Brooke mumbles, flushed. She definitely did not plan on walking in on her sister and her sister's fuck buddy. Because as much as she hates them together, she wouldn't stoop to being a cock blocker.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice that is definitely not Rachel asks her. Brooke freezes, finally turning around when the exasperated voice adds a "well?"

"I could ask you the same exact thing."

"Brooke, please," Lucas begs from across the room.

"This is _disgusting_," Brooke hisses fiercely, cheeks flushed as she tries to contain her anger towards Lucas. She was wrong, he's scummier than she thought.

"Brooke, listen-"

"No, you listen, Lucas." She snaps, walking defiantly towards his voice. "You better tell Rachel by tonight, or I fucking will." Her perfectly manicured hands are poking at his chest, and he's thrown off guard for a second by the amount of fire someone so petite can hold.

She walks away before he has a chance to say anything back. And he thinks about maybe following her, but he knows there's no point. It's not like they even like each other.

-X-

_Go ahead and have her  
Go ahead and leave her _

"And, and he said it's-it's not gonna work out, but th-that we can be _friends_," sobbed Rachel, holding on to Brooke's shoulder, as her tears streamed into Brooke's hair.

She can't say that she feels too bad for her sister. After all, Rachel will be over it by morning time. So with that thought, she swallows up her annoyance, and allows Rachel to let out her hidden disappointment of not getting laid tonight.

"Did he say why?" Brooke asks innocently, holding her breath for the reply.

"Basketball season."

"Oh." _Liar_!

"I've never been dumped before!" Rachel sobs for the millionth time, dejection written all over her usually confident face.

"To be fair, you were only dating for a few hours."

"That's so typical of you to say," Rachel says bitingly, wiping her tears away as Brooke looks at her with a baffled expression. "You're just jealous that I was in a relationship first."

"And what was Chase, exactly?" Brooke asks with a stone cold expression. She tries not to look hurt, because she should be used to the put downs, but they always chip away a little of her inside.

"That doesn't count."

"Oh?"

"You guys never had _sex_," Rachel reminds, a wicked tone to her voice. She does resemble Satan's Mistress or maybe their mother, Brooke thinks.

"If sex is what makes a relationship to you, then that's sad," Brooke whispers through a melancholy smile.

"Shut up, Brooke," Rachel says like it's nothing and gets up from the bed. "You're just like me, you're a whore, so don't try to get all high and mighty," Rachel says in a scolding tone, and if Brooke could see her eyes, she would have seen the coldness behind them.

"Now get dressed," Rachel orders after a moment of silence, as if their fight hasn't happened. "There's a party and I'm not showing up alone."

_Next chapter will be longer and will have tons of better BL. Review and make my day?_


	3. Jar Of Hearts

_Wow, I love you all soooo much! You guys are seriously making me so happy with the reviews. Please keep them up because they're what encourages me to set time apart to write. I've written the next four chapters of this story, so I should be updating each chapter with out much delay. _

_And yes – I agree that Lucas IS a huge asshole right now and you might hate him even more by the time this chapter is over, but just give him a chance. You'll see why he's acting and doing what he is, eventually._

_-X-_

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

"Brooooookie," Rachel whines, slightly spilling the alcoholic concoction that some hottie kindly mixed for her just a few seconds previous.

"I'm right here," Brooke replies, tirelessly raising her voice above the music.

They have only been at the party for about thirty minutes, but Rachel is already way past tipsy.

In a way that's something that's not very new, but maybe it feels different this time, on account of Brooke being completely sober.

"Let's go dance." Rachel's alcohol laced breath dances around Brooke's nostrils, making her face contort into disgust.

"I don't want to," Brooke replies with un-interest, waving away Rachel's poisonous breath.

"You're no fun," Rachel declares, unlocking hands with Brooke and walking away.

"Rachel!" Brooke half yells but it's no use – the teenage music drowns out her raspy voice.

Cursing to herself, she begins to walk away from the sexual lyrics and sweaty bodies. Being alone is her biggest fear – specially when she doesn't know any of the people bumping into her.

Her mind keeps telling her to just breath, but it's as if her heart and lungs are possessed by fear.

It feels like she just can't get oxygen into her small body, and her heart sure as hell feels like it's going to explode.

"Lost?" a male voice asks, his warm breath hitting her earlobe in what she would normally categorize as an arousing way.

"I can't find my sister," Brooke explains, but she figures there's no use even telling this guy. He's probably too drunk to even care.

"Well, you're with me now," he whispers huskily into her ear, his strong body causing friction between the two.

"I really should find her," she mumbles, rejecting his hidden offer quickly. Normally she would be all over this, so why is it that she's turning down what definitely seems to be a hot guy?

"Oh, come on-" the mystery boy begins, but his voice is abruptly drowned out as his body is torn away from hers.

"What the hell, Luke?"

"I could ask you the same, Nathan."

_Lucas._

The sound of his gruff voice sends chills down her spine, and she swears that her heart is beating in a completely different way now.

No, she tells herself, she's just happy that this perv isn't messing with her anymore. That's all.

"Well, I was about to get laid until you fucking came along," the angry voice of Nathan replies, leaving Brooke clearly very unimpressed.

"She's with me," Lucas growls, grabbing Brooke's wrist as he leads her back through the sea of bodies, and onto the cool winter air.

They walk for a few minutes, the only sound between them that of the loud music being played.

She thinks that it doesn't feel awkward though, and that there's an unsaid gratitude being exchanged between the two.

She is mad at him for what he did to Rachel, but it's almost as if being around him makes her forget all about that.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Lucas says after a few more minutes of silence.

Her left brow kinks in that way of hers at this new learned knowledge. "He's the brother Rachel wanted to hook me up with?"

"I guess?" Lucas replies through a chuckle.

Brooke not being able to help the one that also leaves her lips.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Brooke giggles, scrunching her nose in disapproval of his brother.

"He just hasn't grown up yet," Lucas says in a far away way, his grip on her shoulder slightly tightening.

"As opposed to you?" Brooke means to say it as a joke, but there's a bitterness that unwillingly laces each syllable.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing - I just mean that so far you haven't proved to be much better than him," Brooke explains slowly.

She's not trying to be mean or spiteful, just honest.

He doesn't say anything back right away, and Brooke guesses it must be because he knows that Brooke is right.

Whether it's true or not, he hasn't really proved to her that he's any better.

"Let me give you a ride home."

"I came here with Rachel."

"Yeah, well, when I was bringing you outside I saw her, and let's just say she's not gonna be free to take you home anytime soon," he says kindheartedly.

She knows that accepting the ride is something that she might end up regretting in the future, but right now she's in no position to turn down the offer.

"O-kay," she says in that unsure way that makes Lucas begin to draw circles into her back.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

"So you don't seem too drunk," Lucas says when Brooke finally lands on a radio station that they both agree on.

"Because I'm not, Genius," Brooke says with sarcasm, but can't hold back a giggle.

"That hurts," Lucas says in mock pain, causing Brooke to stick her tongue out.

"You don't seem drunk either," she says very matter-of-factly. "Why is that, Mr. King Of Parties?"

"You know a lot for only being here a week," Lucas says proudly, not denying the title she has given him.

"Uhm, well you're all that the girls in this town seem to talk about," Brooke says, slightly bitterly.

"Jealous?"

"As if!" Brooke shrieks with repulsion.

"You're doing a lot for my ego," Lucas says sarcastically through a laugh, nudging Brooke on the shoulder.

"Sorry, someone has to bring you back to Earth every once in a while," Brooke says very seriously, her lips tightening as she tries not to smile.

"And I guess it has to be you?"

"You got it."

"That's kind of unfair," Lucas says after a few seconds of silence.

"How so?" Brooke asks, brows furrowing in that way of hers.

"You're the hottest girl in Tree Hill, so all the positive things from the other girls won't be enough to bring my ego back up after your put downs," Lucas says seriously, even though it's meant to come out as a joke.

But it isn't, in a way. She_ is _the hottest girl he has ever seen.

"Ha," Brooke manages to say through the built up discomfort that has quickly grown inside of her.

Her heart definitely did a few flips when he classified her as "hot", but it definitely dropped when she was reminded that girls did swoon him constantly, and he didn't exactly push them away.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

The rest of the drive home is a quite one. He seemed to sense her discomfort, and not knowing what to say, he felt it fit to just not say anything.

After all, he is Lucas Scott and he doesn't care about feelings.

Not even the feelings of a dimpled brunette that is definitely soaring through his mind in a way that is definitely not normal.

He's a player, and that's how he's always lived his life.

Why get locked down to one girl when you can just have any girl you want?

Exactly - you don't.

But is this way of living really that worth it, when you've found someone that is all you want?

He doesn't know, but he doesn't care to find out.

He ushers his feelings toward her as just wanting meat that he can't have.

She's obviously playing hard to get, she's the sister of his_ ex_, and she's also sexy as hell.

It's totally rational to have the constant need to be around her and the constant need to want to fuck her.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when she meekly asks if he can walk her to the door, after he lets the engine die.

"Yeah," he says, unbuckling his seat belt and walking out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," she mumbles once they've reached the door.

It's red, he notes.

It's so..._ Brooke._

"No problem."

"Listen, I know you've done more than enough, but could you please check on Rach when you get to the party?" she asks shyly, and he thinks he wants her all the more when he hears the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll check in on her," he assures.

"Thanks," she smiles, her dimples creating beautiful little craters of shadow upon her pale face.

_Sexy_, he correct, not beautiful, sexy.

Beautiful is used on someone you love, like a fiance, or wife, not on a girl you hardly know.

"Oh, and you should definitely tell your brother to not come on so strong next time he interacts with someone of the female specie," she says laughing, her upper lip almost disappearing.

"Anything else you want me to do?" he asks, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up!" she hisses lightheartedly.

"Ha ha, night, Brooke," he says almost sadly.

He doesn't want to leave her.

"Night, Luke," she whispers back, her face mirroring the same disappointment he is feeling.

He's half way to his car when the brunette's voice causes him to turn around.

Her face is serious, and after a few seconds of deliberating, she finally says what she's thinking.

"I think it's best we don't talk anymore," she says slowly, her brow furrowed as she does. "With Rachel being my sister and considering how much she hates you right now, I just think it's best."

"Okay," he says dumbly, instantly regretting it when she turns around and walks inside, sad look still upon her face.

It's not okay – he needs to see her again. Talk to her, laugh with her.

She's different than any girl he's ever met, and he's not sure how, but she just is.

And then and there he decides that he'll do anything if it means being around Brooke.

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Brooke is thankful when she wakes up to the sound of Rachel vomiting in the bathroom.

It's way better than waking up the an empty bed and the worry of where her sister could be.

"Rough night?" Brooke calls through the door, not needing to further interrupt her sister during such a lovely task.

"Ugh," is the only response the red head offers.

"How'd you get home? Brooke asks, because she knows as reckless as Rachel is, she's not one to drink and drive.

"Lucas," Rachel moans through the door.

Of course, Brooke thinks.

She's glad that the blonde kept his promise of checking in on her sister, but she is not glad to be reminded of their late night talk.

She does regret saying what she did to him, but she knows that getting more comfortable around him is just something she can't do.

It wouldn't be fair to Rachel.

"I'm gonna get you some water, Rach," Brooke says when she hears her sister hurl into the toilet for the third time.

As she walks away she hears Rachel say something about some guy being naked downstairs, but she only shakes her head at her sisters warning.

Typical Rachel, porn stars would surely envy her.

"It's not like I can see anything," Brooke murmurs to herself, finding humor in her disability.

When she finally rounds the corner into the kitchen, a body crashes into her, almost causing her to trip backwards.

His strong hand manages to keep her from falling, pulling her into his body as they both struggle for balance.

"Are you okay?" that familiar male voice asks.

"Lucas?" Brooke scuffs in disbelief.

The silence that follows is all the confirmation she needs.

They have _got _to be fucking her!


	4. Not Ready To Make Nice

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

"If you're not up in the next five minutes, I'm leaving with out you," her redhead sister orders simply.

The weekend has passed, yet Brooke is still in some state of depression. Her sister, of course, failed to notice what or why Brooke's mood seemingly went from normal to bitch in a trip to the kitchen, but it did.

If she wants to be honest, she doesn't really care to find out.

"I don't feel good," Brooke lies.

Well, in a way it is true. Since her encounter with Lucas just a few mornings ago, she hasn't been able to shake away this consuming feeling of just sadness.

She's not sure why, because she doesn't really like Lucas that much. She figures it must be because her sister/supposed best friend doesn't seem to care or notice.

It's probably that.

"Whatever," Rachel mumbles, clearly unimpressed with her sister's attitude.

But what place does she hold to judge, Brooke wonders. Just last year, Rachel skipped every other day of school.

The door slams, and Brooke lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Cradling herself in bed, she makes no effort to get up. It's not like she has any friends that she can coax to skip class and come over. All of those friends were left behind in a town that she desperately misses.

And now she thinks back to her curly headed best friend. The complete opposite of the firecracker brunette.

She hasn't thought about Peyton much since the move, which is odd, because she'd always been the best friend after Rachel.

She thinks about maybe calling her, but it's much too early in California and there's really no point in embarrassing herself by having Peyton offer her pity.

So before another thought of her old life can come forth, she pops one of her sleeping pills and prays that it'll work.

-X-

He patiently sits on his neat desk, watching the door with a great deal of anticipation.

The last bell rang three minutes ago, yet the brunette girl that's been haunting his thoughts is nowhere to be seen.

He knows that the car shared by the sisters is in the parking lot – he made sure to park by it when he arrived at school.

So where's Brooke?

She can't be avoiding him, right?

What he did wasn't that wrong, right?

He quite literally shakes his head in disgust when he realizes all the ridiculous things he's thinking. What the hell does he care? That's right, he doesn't.

He doesn't care if Brooke Davis is in school. He doesn't care if Brooke Davis is skipping class because of him. He doesn't care if Brooke Davis is possibly crying – Damn, get a hold of yourself, he thinks.

It's ridiculous to think that such a vixen can capture someone the way she has him, but somehow, she has.

If he really thinks about it, Brooke is the girl he's always thought to be perfect.

She's sexy, stunning, beautiful, smart, funny, mysterious, complex, stubborn, frustrating, sweet, caring... _shit_.

He really needs to see Brooke Davis.

-X-

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

She hears the doorbell ring, but doesn't even entertain the thought of answering it. It's probably some package for one of her parents, and if it was that important, they'd be home to receive it.

Like she predicted, the chiming of the door stops, and she's finally back to focusing on the task of sleep.

She's onto her second pill now, but signs of results don't seem to be coming.

With one frustrated groan, she throws the small bottle across the room, cringing slightly when the contents of the container scatter across the hardwood floor.

"I'm not helping you pick those up," that familiar voice that sends chills down her spine smirks from somewhere behind her.

"Rachel's at the school," she mumbles in her monotone voice once her heart begins to beat more regularly.

"That's good to hear, but I'm not here for Rachel," his voice says simply, yet he somehow manages to catch her attention like he always seems to do.

"Oh?" she asks with as much un-interest that her very interested self can muster.

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"Because I don't feel well."

"I think you're lying."

"_Oh_, I think I'm not," Brooke says very defiantly, her bottom lip pouting in that way of hers, and it's not until there's a pause, that she realizes that they are now inches away from each other.

"Look, I'm sorry for the other day," he says after letting out a tired breath.

"I have no clue as to what you could be talking about."

"Come on, Brooke," Lucas moans in exasperation. "I saw that look on your face when you realized it was me," he pointedly explains.

"Lucas, _stop_."

"If you don't want me and Rachel to date, just tell me now," he almost whispers, surprising himself with the ultimatum he's presented. "If it hurts you, just let me-"

"Stop!" she half wails, not able to listen to any more of this. "You need to leave."

"But, Brooke-"

"Leave," she commands with such hostility in her voice that he does not try to fight her.

He shouldn't have come – no girl is worth it, no girl including Brooke Davis.

Or so he tries to believe.

-X-

It's the next day now, and Brooke knows that skipping school again would only further prove what Lucas thinks, so that's why she finds herself walking into the classroom that she shares with the asshole.

"I'm glad you're feeling better today," Lucas hisses with dry sarcasm towards the tired brunette.

"And here I thought you'd be mature enough to not say anything," she retorts, her infamous roll of the eyes added just because.

"Scott, Davis," their older teacher scolds from the front of the class, causing Brooke to throw her innocent yet seductive smile at the heart attack prone man.

"As I was saying," the hoarse voiced man continues. "You will all be put into partners, and work together for a week on an eight page argumentative essay on any controversial issue that our society is currently facing," he explains, igniting a few groans from the room.

"Can we pick our partners?" the timid voice of a girl called Haley asks from the seat behind her.

"I was just getting there, Ms. James," their lovely teacher barks back, and Brooke can already picture she shy girl burying herself into her seat. "You will all be working with your shoulder partners."

"_What_?" both Brooke and Lucas yelp at the same time, causing their teacher to raise his bushy brows toward them.

"Oh, don't act so upset, you two can't seem to get enough of each other!"

-X-

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

"So what'd you tell Rachel?" the blonde eyed boy asks once the silence becomes unbearable.

"The truth."

"You told her you'd be spending the afternoons with me?" he asks in amazed shock, wondering how any of this would sit well with Rachel.

"Well," the dimpled girl drawls out, her expression that of guilt. "I told her I was working with that girl, Haley."

"Nice," Lucas smirks, relishing in the idea that he can spend time with Brooke with out causing drama.

Or so he thinks.

"I'll tell her eventually," Brooke says quickly, realizing that she probably seems scared and weak by not telling her sister the truth.

"I'm sure," Lucas agrees with sarcasm.

"I will!" Brooke whines, thumping her foot on the carpeted interior of his truck.

She can't help that her childish temper comes out sometimes, really.

"You do whatever you want, Brooke. It doesn't matter to me."

His words cause her brow to raise in that way of his. Her next words making him wish that he could take them back. "Well, if you like her so much, it should matter."

"It does, I just meant-"

"Lucas, what are you trying to play?" Her voice is serious and the rasp that she has makes her sound ten years older than she is.

"I'm not playing games," he tries to say seriously, but he's not fooling the smart brunette.

"Listen, whatever you're trying to do won't work, and if that involves my sister, you better stop," she says defensibly, because as much as Rachel upsets her, she loves the red head more than anything.

Silence fills the car at her words, except for the familiar chorus of a song that's too faint to properly hear.

"We're here," he murmurs when the song ends and does his engine.

She nods her heard, unbuckling her seat belt seconds later.

Her door clicks open, and the warm touch of his hand wraps around her elbow as he helps her out of the truck.

She wants to push him away when he locks arms with hers, but she doesn't.

Maybe because she doesn't know how to get to his front door.

Or maybe just because she likes the way it feels.

Surely, it can't be the latter.

They go up four steps, and pretty quickly a door is being opened and warm air is enveloping her cold body.

He unwillingly let's go of her hand, and she can tell that there was hesitation by the way he sort of lingered, but she shakes the thought away.

"Ma, I'm home!" His voice echoes through the large house, and for a few seconds there's no response, but then the hurried steps are heard down the stairs.

"Don't you have practice today?" the voice of a woman asks from a few feet away. "Oh, hello!" she laughs a silly laugh, which makes Brooke smile.

"Hi," Brooke nods, reaching her hand in the direction of the voice.

She's greeted with a quick squeeze.

"I'm Lucas's mom, Karen," the young woman introduces, taking in Brooke's stunning beauty as she does. "I don't think I've met you."

"No." Brooke smiles. "I'm new in town."

"Is that so?" Karen asks, genuinely interested to learn more. "Where did you live before Tree Hill?"

"California," Brooke replies, almost sadly.

"Wow, that's quite the change," Karen says, Brooke nodding along in agreement.

"Maybe we should get to work before you girls talk the day away," Lucas harps in, causing both women to roll their eyes.

"And just a few years ago you didn't like girls," Karen says laughing, causing Brooke to do so too.

"Ma," Lucas groans, not exactly a fan of his mom right in that second.

"We're just studying," Brooke assures, a very serious look on her face.

"Well, alright, I'll bake you guys some brownies," Karen laughs, taking Brooke's words as her cue to leave.

"Thanks, Ma."

-X-

"Gay marriage."

"Abortion."

"Gay marriage."

"Abortion!"

"Come on, Brooke!" Lucas finally gives in, after almost ten minutes of bickering.

"I could say the same to you," Brooke hisses, throwing her body onto his bed in desperation.

He takes a second to admire how sexy she looks laying there. Her dark hair is fanning around her in an almost messy way, and a slit of her toned stomach is clearly visible when her sweater rides up.

"This is my house, so I get to pick."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Brooke scorns, throwing her body back up from the bed as her pointer finger moves back and fourths. "That is _so_ unfair!"

He's about to fight back when the ring-tone of his cellphone interrupts. The caller ID says "Rachel", and he almost freezes because he fears that she'll somehow know that him and Brooke are together.

He finally presses ignore, but his slow response has now caused Brooke's face to fall.

"Who was that?" Brooke asks slowly, even though she already knows.

"Rachel."

"I think you should take me home."

"But, Brooke-"

"No, Lucas," she says sharply, her cold voice cutting him off. "This was a dumb idea, I can't lie to her. I'll talk to Mr. Case tomorrow and I'm sure he'll let us get new partners."

"Okay," he says dumbly for the second time since he's known her.

What is about her that causes him to agree to things that he really doesn't agree with?

-X-

The ride home is a silent one. Luckily, Rachel isn't home, so she does not see Lucas drop Brooke off. Brooke takes this as divine providence or something, so she thinks that she won't tell her sister. After all, it would only benefit her more to not know.

She's in her bed now, the covers pulled up to her chin, just like when she was a little girl. It's not so cold in her room, but somehow her body feels frigid.

She also feels sick to her stomach, because a new realization has come – she feels lonely when she's not around that scum bag, Lucas Scott.

-X-

_**Author's Note**: Last night, an adult that I am very, very close to was arrested on a very serious and heartbreaking charge. Will not update any more of my stories until I can get my mind past how I feel right now. Your prayers for him and the alleged victim are greatly appreciated. Thank you.  
_


End file.
